


No strings attached

by Rosetylars



Series: Cricverse [12]
Category: Cricket RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Break Up, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Origin Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:15:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25439065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosetylars/pseuds/Rosetylars
Summary: The story of Kane and Kez.
Relationships: Aaron Finch/Glenn Maxwell, Alex Carey/Dylan Shiel, Alex Carey/Kane Richardson, Marcus Stoinis/Adam Zampa
Series: Cricverse [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755766
Comments: 27
Kudos: 12





	No strings attached

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the lovely @sarahoftheromanisles23 and @col_faridi for suggesting I write this pairing! 
> 
> Just as some background, [I present this video :)](https://www.adelaidestrikers.com.au/video/alex-carey-and-dylan-shiels-giant-connection/2020-01-01)
> 
> It also lines up with [chapter 26 of To the end.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21659161/chapters/55097542)

Their journeys into the elite cricketing ranks couldn’t have been more different. 

Kane had been in the system as long as he could remember. He was representing his state as a teenager, alongside his older brother, Cal, and then represented Australia in the under 19s, too. He had spent time at the national cricket academy, and was contracted to South Australia’s seniors at 18. 

Alex played for South Australia as a junior, too... in a totally different sport. He played cricket in summer, and in winter, he played Australian rules football. Alex played in the second tier of SA’s elite football league at just fifteen - an incredible achievement, to be playing against senior bodies at such a young age. He even made it to the AFL under 18 championships with SA. 

When the SACA offered him a rookie contract in 2010, he turned it down to play for the AFL’s newest team, the Giants, based out of Western Sydney. It wasn’t an actual AFL contract - the Giants weren’t joining the AFL until 2012, but they were going to play a year in the national under 18 competition, and then a year in NSW’s elite league, before joining the highest level. 

Alex actually captained the side in that year, and it was through the footy club that he met his first boyfriend, Dylan. 

It was a hell of a romance. Alex had had a girlfriend in year seven, but it lasted about two weeks and they only kissed once. So yeah, Dylan was Alex’s first love. It was a very intense two years - moving out of home so young, at nearly eighteen for Alex and sixteen for Dylan, was fun, but crazy. They practically grew into adults together, learning how to actually look after themselves. 

They shared their first kiss after preseason training, one day, when they had run so many kilometres that Alex had almost collapsed to the grass and called it a day. Their kiss was shy and nervous, neither of them certain that the other was actually interested in them, that way. 

After that, they did everything together. Their lifestyle was great - when they were finished with training for the week, Alex, Dylan and a lot of the other players would head down to the local pub and share a few beers. Alex bought Dylan drinks on more than one occasion, before the younger turned eighteen. 

It was at the pub that Alex actually met Starcy and Alyssa for the first time. They were living right near all of the young Giants recruits, and the footy boys struck up a decent relationship with the young cricketers. 

Through it all, though, there was a nagging feeling in the back of Alex’s head that he wasn’t good enough. The following year, the team was making the jump to the AFL proper, and Alex worried that he wasn’t up to the standard. The club was going to be trading in established players from other teams, and Alex worried that he wasn’t going to make the cut when the list was finalised.

That fear was realised when Alex got the tap on the shoulder in the Giants’ post-season exit meeting. There wasn’t a contract on offer for him for their first AFL season. He hadn’t made it. 

Alex was shattered, but Dylan seemed to take Alex’s delisting even harder. It may have been naive, but they had both dreamt of playing out their AFL careers together. 

Dylan was waiting outside Kevin Sheedy’s office as Alex learnt of his fate. He must have known the result of the meeting, just from the look on Alex’s face. 

“Kezza,” Dylan breathed, pulling Alex into his arms. 

Alex didn’t cry, yet. He ran a hand back through Dylan’s hair soothingly. “Come on, Dyl, let’s go home.” 

They didn’t have long of living together left. 

When they got to the car, they paused. “Can I drive?” Dylan asked.

Alex chuckled, nodding, unlocking the car so he could fish through their mess on the back seat to find the L-plates.

He was going to miss silly little moments, like helping Dylan get his driving hours up.

They drove in silence, except for a few reminders to get Dylan to slow down. Dylan reached for Alex’s hand when they got onto the freeway, and Alex desperately wanted to take it, but he said no, responsibly. “You need two hands on the wheel, Dyl.”

Dylan chuckled softly. “We’re on the freeway. We’re just going straight,” he countered.

Alex shook his head, a fond smile pulling at his lips despite his shattered state. “But driving at a hundred k’s means the car is harder to control,” he reasoned.

Dylan clucked his tongue. “My own boyfriend won’t hold my hand. I should sue.”

“My own boyfriend moved out of home before he got his licence. Spare a thought for me,” Alex retorted, laughing softly.

Dylan glanced at him for a moment, before looking back at the traffic. “I’m so glad I was put with you and not the other boys. I love you, Kez.”

“Love you more, Dyl.”

***  
They both cried a whole lot, that night. They knew what it meant. Alex was packing up to move out within the week, but they were both adamant they’d stay together, and have a long distance relationship.

Alex headed back to South Australia, initially to play grade cricket, and then was invited to play List A for the state. 

Alex and Dylan tried to keep seeing each other, but their seasons could not have been more opposite. Footy season was from April to September, and cricket was generally October to March. They couldn’t coordinate any holidays or spend much time together, especially living in different states. 

Alex thought he’d miss the fun environment of the footy club, but he was pleasantly surprised by the boys on the SA cricket scene. He fell into a strong friendship with two other guys around his age, Adam and Kane. They were different, but Alex adored them. 

When the Giants played in Adelaide for the first time, in 2012, Dylan visited Alex at his new place. Alex had planned a romantic weekend together, with dinner along the river after Dylan’s afternoon game - but it all went wrong.

The Giants got smashed by the Crows, of course, and Dylan was very disappointed. 

Alex picked him up from the ground, and greeted him with a kiss, but Dylan didn’t return it very enthusiastically. That was the first sign that something was wrong. 

When they got back to Alex’s house, Dylan perched himself on a barstool and put his head in his hands. 

Alex’s stomach dropped. 

“Kez... I don’t think I can do this any more,” Dylan murmured. 

***  
Alex’s world changed, that day. 

He called Kane, crying, once Dylan had returned to his team hotel. 

“Are you okay, mate?” Kane asked, distressed. 

“No,” Alex choked out. “Dylan just broke up with me.”

“Oh, mate,” Kane said softly. “I’m coming over. Have you eaten?”

“No,” Alex admitted. “We were meant to go out to dinner, but obviously that didn’t happen,” he mumbled, swallowing back tears. 

“Okay, Kezza, hold tight. I’ll be there in twenty.”

True to his word, Kane arrived at Alex’s place twenty minutes later with an armful of stuff. He had movies, a six pack of beer, chips, lollies, and McDonald’s.

“Holy shit,” Alex chuckled, trying to help relieve Kane of some of the stuff in his arms. 

When they were both on Alex’s living room floor with Maccas and a beer, Kane finally brought it up. 

“I take it you saw him after their game today?” Kane asked. 

Alex nodded, gulping. “Yeah. And then he broke my heart.”

Kane sighed, reaching for Alex’s hand to give it a quick squeeze. “I’m sorry, mate. Was it the distance?”

“Yeah. And the schedules. I was willing to work for it, but I guess with the rigours of professional football, it was a bridge too far for him,” Alex lamented. 

Kane looked at him apologetically. “Sorry, mate. Honestly, I think you can do better, anyway,” he said lightly.

“Really?” Alex asked, a smile pulling at his lips. 

“Definitely. Dylan looks like he drinks his own bath water,” Kane teased. “Actually, he looks like he carries a photo of himself in his wallet. Wait, no, I’ve got it. He looks like Action Man.”

Alex couldn’t help but laugh. “You’re mean,” he chuckled. 

“He hurt you, Kezza. Nobody hurts my mates and gets away without a few shallow insults,” Kane protested. 

They spent the evening watching terrible movies, laughing at each other’s commentary, eating and drinking stuff the SACA nutritionists would have a fit over. 

They had a proper chat about things, later that night. Alex poured his heart out, crying in Kane’s arms. He and Dylan had been together for two and a half years - the feelings and the pain weren’t going to disappear overnight. 

They ended up crashing on Alex’s couch, a blanket pulled over them.

***  
From that day on, the boys had a lovely bond, and it only grew stronger. 

It took a long time, but Alex eventually grew to live with the pain of Dylan leaving him. In the past, when he imagined the future, he had always pictured himself with Dylan. Looking back, that was a short-sighted way of perceiving his life, but Alex wouldn’t change it. 

After a while, he grew into his new life back home in Adelaide, and he found comfort in leaving that part of his life behind. He was ready to move on. 

One night, a couple of years after the break up, Alex was crashing in Kane’s bed after a movie marathon. They had enjoyed pizza and beer, and when Kane took his shirt off to prepare for bed, Alex‘s mouth went dry. 

In that moment, it hit him. His best friend was actually really attractive. Alex blushed and looked away, not drawing any attention to his realisation. 

If, when he was alone, he entertained the thought of potentially kissing Kane... and if he wasn’t opposed to the thought... nobody needed to know. 

***  
Alex’s cricket career wasn’t very straightforward - he didn’t establish himself for a long time. 

The 2016/17 season was a breakout for him, and that summer, he and Kane played for both SA and the Strikers together. They were already great mates, but something changed between them, over those few months.

The South Aussies were celebrating a first-round Shield match win over WA at the WACA. As was Shield tradition, both teams hung around in the WA change rooms, drinking beer and talking rubbish.

Kane had known Mitch Marsh since the academy, and Alex hadn’t had much of a chance to get to know him, so the three of them had a chat over a beer. 

“Sorry about the loss, mate,” Kane said gently, clinking his beer against Mitch’s.

Mitch shrugged. “I had a shocker with the bat. Thank god I took two wickets in the second innings,” he said.

Kane nodded with sympathy. He had had a good match himself - contributing three wickets, and some handy runs.

“You were awesome, Kez,” Mitch smiled, looking at Alex. 

Alex’s heart warmed that Mitch felt familiar enough with him to use his nickname. He had always been a bit starstruck by Mitch - the Marsh family name was like royalty in West Australian cricket, and Alex was just a washed up footy player who was trying to make it as a cricketer.

Alex was proud of his 79 runs, though, and he took six catches for the match. “Thanks, Mitch,” he smiled, taking a sip from his beer.

“Shaun had a great match,” Kane commented.

“Yeah, I’m really proud of him, having such a great match with a restless four month old son at home,” Mitch chuckled. Shaun had made 73 and 110.

Kane asked about Mitch’s nephew, and Mitch pulled out his phone to show him and Alex (a few more than necessary) photos of him.

After about the twenty-fifth picture, Shaun must have realised what was going on, and came over to join them.

“Mitchy, don’t tell me you’re boring everyone with pictures of Austin,” Shaun chuckled, pressing a new beer into his brother’s hands.

Mitch accepted the drink gratefully, but frowned at his words. “Don’t call your son boring!”

“I wasn’t,” Shaun clarified lightly. “Congrats on the win, boys, you were great,” Shaun said to Kane and Alex.

“Thanks, Shaun,” Kane grinned. 

“You played a great match,” Alex added. 

Shaun smiled, at that. “Thanks, mate. So did you. Your glove work was brilliant.”

The four of them chatted for a while, until Shaun excused himself to call his wife, and then Mitch wanted to call somebody, too. 

By now, Alex had worked out that Mitch was with Pat Cummins - most people with eyes knew that - so Alex rightly assumed that Mitch was calling Pat.

“It’s just you and me,” Kane commented lightly, sipping at one of the new beers he had just collected for both of them. 

Alex melted at the warmth in Kane’s chocolate eyes, and his warm grin. 

“A lot of people would pay for this privilege,” Alex declared with a smirk.

Kane scoffed, laughing. “Flirt. Consider yourself lucky,” he teased.

Alex couldn’t explain the butterflies in his stomach - Kane was his best friend. Maybe it was the beer. But the tone of Kane’s voice did things to Alex, and he had to dig his nails into his palm to focus.

“Oh, I do,” Alex replied airily.

Kane looked at him, for a moment, expression unreadable, eyes sparkling. For a dizzying moment, Alex thought Kane was about to kiss him.

The spell was broken, though, when Ash Agar threw a pair of sweaty socks at a sleeping Cam Bancroft’s head, and all hell broke loose.

***  
Later that night, though, Kane knocked on Alex’s door. He was nursing a six-pack of beer, and Alex grinned at the sight.

“You trying to get me drunk, Richo?” He chuckled, opening the door wider to let Kane in.

“Always, babe,” Kane chuckled, kicking off his shoes by the door as if it were his own room. 

Instead of sitting on the couch, Kane sat down on Alex’s bed, so Alex sat beside him, after putting four of the beers into the mini-fridge.

Over the years, when they were in the same team for a match, they had spent many nights together, drinking and talking shit. But the energy between them was different, tonight, and there was an excited, nervous feeling in Alex’s stomach.

“I never got to tell you that I was sorry about the footy finals,” Kane said gently.

Alex sighed. The Giants had made the finals for the first time in the club’s short history, but they had fallen one win short of a spot in the grand final.

“I’m disappointed for them, but the AFL got their fairytale premiership win for the Bulldogs,” Alex replied spitefully.

Kane chuckled, reaching out to run a hand back through Alex’s hair. They rarely touched like this - that was something Kane and Adam often did - and the feeling was so pleasant that it almost made Alex shiver.

“You sound so salty, Kez,” Kane chuckled.

“I’m allowed to believe the umpires cheated my club of a grand final spot, yes,” Alex retorted, laughing.

Kane grinned, shuffling a bit closer so that he could bump Alex’s shoulder with his own. “‘Your club’ is the SACA, now, and we just had a big win today,” he pointed out.

“Okay, fair,” Alex laughed. 

They shared another few drinks, and as it got later, Kane was getting progressively more tactile, which Alex responded to just as enthusiastically. 

At one point, Alex held up his hand to measure it against Kane’s, marvelling at the length of Kane’s fingers. Alex realised with a jolt that he was openly flirting with his best friend, and it was definitely mutual.

Kane was so close that Alex could smell his spicy aftershave, and the scent was intoxicating. 

Alex must have been staring at Kane’s lips, because Kane darted his tongue out to wet them.

“Kez, after Dylan… have you been seeing anyone else?” Kane asked softly, as if he were almost too nervous to ask.

Alex shook his head, grimacing slightly at the mention of his ex. “No,” he answered honestly. “You would’ve known if I had.” After a few quiet moments, he added, “It’s been a long time.”

“For me, too,” Kane admitted.

Kane looked at Alex for a moment longer, and Alex couldn’t bear the hot tension between them. 

Kane was obviously on the same wavelength. “Kez, tell me if I’ve gotten this all wrong,” Kane said nervously, and Alex’s breath hitched.

Kane leant in and kissed Alex for the first time. And Alex forgot how to breathe. It had been so long since Alex had kissed a man, and kissing Kane was so different to kissing Dylan. Kane was a man. His stubble rubbed against Alex’s skin, adding a delightful sprinkle of roughness to the soft, sweet kiss. Their tongues met slowly, experimentally, and Alex let out a contented sigh into Kane’s mouth.

As the kiss grew more frantic, Kane pushed Alex back onto the bed, mouths still connected. Alex hooked a leg around Kane’s thighs, and Kane rolled his hips, causing both of them to groan at the friction. It had been far too long since Alex had had sex, and the scent of Kane’s aftershave was fogging up his brain. He wanted Kane so badly.

“I want you,” Alex murmured, taking advantage of Kane’s pause for breath, leaning up to attach his lips to the column of Kane’s throat and sucking hungrily.

Kane moaned at the sensation, grinding his hips down on Alex’s, making the younger man gasp. “Do you want to do this, Kez?” His chocolate eyes searched Alex’s, looking for any hint of hesitation.

But Alex wanted this so badly. “Please,” he whined. “I need you, Kane.”

Kane obliged to his request, enthusiastically.

***  
Alex woke up with a tattooed arm flung across his middle, and a warm body pressed up against his side. 

Last night had really happened. He had slept with Kane, and it was amazing. 

Kane woke up shortly after that, a soft smile on his lips. “Morning, Kezza,” he mumbled sleepily. “Any regrets?”

“Absolutely none,” Alex replied honestly, tangling a hand through Kane’s sleep-mussed hair. 

Kane smiled, at that, chocolate eyes looking up to meet Alex’s. “Good, me neither. You feel so good, Kez.”

Alex tried not to flush, at that, and failed miserably. Kane chuckled at his reaction, leaning in to peck Alex on the lips. 

They snuggled together in comfortable silence until Alex’s alarm rang, suggesting it was time to get up. 

“We should probably get ready for the flight home,” Alex sighed, not wanting this moment to end. 

“One more kiss,” Kane requested.

***  
After that, Alex and Kane slept together a whole lot. That summer, their schedules aligned perfectly, and Alex had never been more satisfied in his life. 

They could still hang out as good mates, but when they were both in the mood, they had naked fun together, too. Alex had never considered himself to be the casual sex or friends with benefits type, but they weren’t hurting anyone, and they were both very happy, so that’s all that mattered. 

Until the World Cup happened. 

The trip to England was a huge bonding experience, and with Dave and Steve returning to the squad after the whole sandpaper incident, JL organised excursions to bring the squad together.

Although, it was debatable whether they actually needed to be ‘brought together’ when Pat and Mitch, Aaron and Glenn, Marcus and Adam, and Tim and Steve were already together, not to mention Alex’s casual arrangement with Kane. 

One particular day, at training, Starcy accidentally hit Maxi’s arm with a bouncer, and the exact same thing happened when Pat bowled to Shaun. 

Kane had already finished his overs for the afternoon, and he was packing up some of the equipment when he heard Maxi yelp with pain. In Aaron’s rush to get to his boyfriend’s side, he accidentally bumped into Kane, who was already off balance. Kane stumbled backwards, hands slipping out from under him, and hit his head on the grass. 

In that moment, Alex didn’t give a fuck about the ball that Adam was about to bowl to him. 

He dropped his bat, tore off his helmet and rushed to Kane’s side. 

“Kane,” Alex breathed, kneeling at Kane’s side. 

Kane didn’t respond for five whole seconds. Alex counted every single one, his heart in his mouth. 

And then, Kane blinked his eyes open, looking around, dazed. When he saw Alex’s face, he smiled, and at that, Alex’s heart ached in a way that told him he was in deep trouble. 

But he put his feelings aside, focusing on the problem at hand. 

“Kane, do you know what just happened?” Alex asked, keeping his voice calm. 

“Fell and hit my head, and had a quick sleep on the grass,” Kane replied, with an airy chuckle. 

Alex sighed with relief. Hopefully, he had escaped major concussion, but the fact that he had blacked out was seriously worrying. 

“Richo, we need to get you back to the hotel so you can rest. You might be concussed,” Alex said gently, carefully shifting some long locks of Kane’s hair out of his eyes. 

Kane just gazed up at Alex as if he were a work of art. He opened his mouth to say something, but everyone else caught up with them. The team doctors were already worried about Maxi, and now this. 

JL knelt down beside Alex. “Is he okay, Kezza?”

“Head knock. Blacked out for a few seconds. I’m worried he might be concussed,” Alex replied, forcing himself to stay calm. 

And then Pat bowled that fateful ball, and they all heard the noise it made when it hit Shaun’s arm. JL looked like he was going to be sick. 

“Fucking hell,” JL swore, standing up. “Kez, can you see him up to his room and look after him? I’ll send the doc up to do a concussion test after we deal with Maxi and Shaun,” JL said, beyond stressed. 

Alex just nodded, helping Kane to his feet. 

***  
Alex helped Kane up to his hotel room by supporting Kane under his shoulder. “You’re heavy,” Alex grunted, as Kane practically leant on Alex as the younger man unlocked the door. 

“You never complain when I’m on top of you,” Kane smirked, and Alex swatted lightly at his bum. 

“Don’t be naughty when I’m this worried about you,” Alex chided, helping him over to the bed. 

Kane made to lie down, but Alex frowned. 

“Kick your shoes off, first, they have outside germs on them,” Alex protested. 

Kane chuckled, “Outside germs, honestly babe, you’re crazy.” As soon as the words were out of his mouth, Kane closed his eyes, laying back onto his pillow to rest. 

“Kane, no sleeping until after the concussion test,” Alex warned, shaking his shoulder softly. 

“‘M just resting my eyes,” Kane protested weakly. 

Alex melted, at that, and he sat on the bedcovers to keep Kane company. 

“Does your head hurt?” Alex asked softly. 

“Yeah. Finchy’s heavy,” Kane replied.

Alex chuckled, reaching out to touch Kane’s cheek. “Is there a bump on your head?”

Kane reached up and shifted to feel at his scalp with his fingertips. “Yeah, a little bit,” he winced. 

Alex leant in to gently kiss the sore spot, making Kane smile softly. 

There was a knock on the door, and Alex got up to open it. It was the doctor, ready for Kane’s concussion test. 

Alex let him in, and told Kane he’d head back to his own room to give them some privacy. The doctor couldn’t see Kane from the bed, so he blew Alex a kiss. Alex smiled to himself, heart warm as he headed back to his own room.

***  
A short while later, Kane texted him to tell him his concussion test results were fine, but they were being cautious because he had blacked out, so he was going to miss the match the following day as a precaution.

Alex went back to Kane’s room with two mugs of hot chocolate in his hands. He balanced one mug precariously to free a hand and unlock Kane’s door with the spare keycard.

“I come bearing gifts,” Alex said. 

Kane was sitting on the couch, and he grinned at the sight of the mugs.

“You spoil me, babe,” Kane smiled.

Alex ignored the way his heart flipped at the easy term of affection. “Well, you did worry me. Seeing you knocked out was pretty bad,” he muttered. 

Kane grimaced apologetically, reaching out to trace Alex’s cheekbone with his thumb. “Sorry, Kezza. You must’ve seen a lot of bad concussions in footy,” he acknowledged.

Alex nodded, trying not to think too deeply about the topic. “Yeah. They can end careers,” he murmured.

Kane pouted at the concern in Alex’s voice. “Thank you for caring. I promise I’ll be okay,” he said gently. “It was a pretty embarrassing injury,” he added with a chuckle.

Alex smiled. “Hey, nobody can get in Aaron’s way if Maxi is in trouble. Did the doctor tell you whether Shaun was okay?”

“He mentioned hospital, so I don’t think he is,” Kane grimaced. “I bet Patty’s distressed. He loves Shaun like his own brother.”

Alex’s heart ached for their friends. They sat in comfortable silence for a little while, sipping their drinks, until Kane spoke again.

“The doctor said you’re my babysitter for tonight,” he smiled softly.

“Oh, did he really?” Alex teased, voice dripping with sarcasm.

Kane nodded, smug. “Yep. Gotta make sure I don’t get any worse.”

Alex knew he was making it up, but couldn’t find it within himself to care. An evening in with Kane sounded heavenly, especially when there was so much tension in the squad because of the accidental injuries to Maxi and Shaun.

“Richo, if you wanted to roleplay doctors and nurses with me, all you needed to do was ask,” Alex teased, enjoying the way Kane’s eyes darkened.

“Kezza, we both know you’re way too impatient for that,” Kane teased, leaning in to kiss him. 

They kissed softly, and Alex was very careful not to shift his hands anywhere near the sore spot on Kane’s head.

When they separated, Kane’s eyes were dark. “Do you want to take this to bed?”

“Kane, no, not after you’ve just hurt yourself so badly. If we get into bed it’s for a nap, nothing more,” Alex declared.

“I’ll accept a nap if you’re in my arms,” Kane said.

Alex’s heart flipped, at that. “Deal,” he agreed.

As they fell asleep, Alex heard Kane mutter, “Love you, Kezza.” 

Alex’s heart rate tripled, at that, but he told himself to calm down. Surely, Kane had meant that as a friend. Nothing more.

***  
Alex woke up an hour and a quarter later, awoken by Kane’s shifting.

“Are you okay?”

“No,” Kane replied. “My head hurts. I’ll take some Panadol.”

Alex was already up when the words were halfway out of Kane’s mouth, digging through Kane’s bedside drawer for the tablets. He withdrew his hand with a grimace. “Why didn’t you put the lid back on the lube last night? It leaked everywhere.” 

Kane groaned, covering his face with his hands. “Sorry, Kezza, you’re distracting when you’re naked, whining and needy,” he chuckled. 

Alex flushed, but managed to find the tablets and popped them into Kane’s hand. Kane took them with the water from his bottle, and Alex went to wash his hands in the bathroom. 

“You’ve never cared about a bit of lube on your hands before,” Kane teased, calling out so that Alex could still hear him.

When Alex returned, he rolled his eyes, pecking Kane on the lips. “You’re too naughty,” Alex chided.

Kane chuckled, grimacing slightly at the pain that caused to shoot through his head. 

Alex frowned at the sight, checking the time. They were already supposed to be at their team dinner. 

“You stay here. I’ll bring you up some dinner,” Alex said. “The noise will be no good for your headache.”

Kane looked like he considered protesting, but thought better of it. “Thanks, Kezza. You’re too good to me,” he replied.

Alex just smiled, squeezing Kane’s hand before pulling on the closest jumper and heading for the door.

***  
When Alex got downstairs, it was chaos. Pat had Shaun’s son in his lap, and Mitch had his baby niece in his arms, feeding her a bottle. Alex figured that they must have been looking after the kids while Shaun was in hospital. Tim had just flown in from Australia, and he looked jet lagged.

JL called Alex over to ask how Kane was going, and when they had finished chatting, Alex headed over to the buffet to put together some food he could take upstairs and eat with Kane.

Adam was standing beside the buffet, waiting for something. Marcus’s arms were around him from behind, Marcus’ head resting on his shoulder, their cheeks touching.

“Hey, boys,” Alex greeted. “What are you waiting for?”

“The vegan option is coming out now,” Adam replied with a smile. 

Marcus released Adam to greet Alex. “How’s Kane?”

“He’s alright. Passed the concussion test, but he has a headache, so we’ll just wait and see, I guess,” Alex replied.

Adam nodded. “He’s lucky to have you looking after him, Kez,” he said, a hint of something unreadable in his expression.

Alex shrugged. “What are friends for?”

Adam and Marcus exchanged a look, at that.

“Kezza, I know you boys have had no strings attached for years… but surely there’s part of you that wants to settle down together,” Adam said gently.

Alex felt like he’d been punched. The words were so simple, and spelt out in front of him like that, it all sounded so reasonable.

“But what if he doesn’t want that?” Alex replied, barely above a whisper.

Marcus gave him a look. “Mate, you boys are practically in a relationship already.”

“It’s been years,” Adam added. “If you two weren’t meant to be, it would’ve been over a long time ago.”

Alex’s heart was racing. And then he remembered the quiet words Kane had murmured before their nap. “He said he loved me, today, but I think that was in a friendly way,” Alex admitted.

Marcus and Adam exchanged another look. 

“Are you hearing yourself?” Adam chuckled. “You’ve been sleeping together for years and now he’s telling you he loves you. I’d suggest he has feelings for you, Kezza,” he reasoned.

Marcus tried another approach. “Are you happy, Kez?”

Alex blinked at the change in direction. “I’m happy when we’re together,” he admitted. “No matter what the arrangement is.”

Adam and Marcus both seemed to understand that, nodding. At that point, the hotel chef brought out the vegan option for the evening, which was a lovely meal of crispy quinoa cakes.

Alex asked if he could take two serves upstairs, and the chef smiled, organising a little tray and some extra sides for the pair, too.

Adam and Marcus headed to the table, and Adam caught Alex’s eye for a wink. “Mate, if you want him, he’s yours. I promise.”

Adam's words swirled in Alex’s mind the entire journey back to Kane’s room. When Alex unlocked the door, Kane had already tidied the little table so they could sit down. 

“I missed you, Kezza,” Kane smiled, turning Alex’s stomach to mush.

“Missed you, too,” Alex replied with a soft laugh. “The chef gave us some extra sides,” he explained, unpacking everything he had brought up.

“Fucking legend,” Kane grinned. “I was gonna get out a beer for you but I knew you wouldn’t want one when you’re-“

“-Playing tomorrow,” Alex completed, smiling dumbly, touched that Kane knew him so well. “Thanks for thinking about it, though.”

“Anything for you, Kez,” Kane chuckled, biting into his quinoa cake.

Alex’s heart was racing. He knew he should say something. Whatever they had between them was more than just a string of casual hook ups, and deep down, Alex knew that. He had to be honest with himself.

“Kane, when I saw you unconscious today… I think it just confirmed something to me that deep down, I’ve known for a long time,” Alex began, extremely nervous. He could fuck up everything they had, right here.

Kane swallowed, taking a sip from his soft drink, eyes trained on Alex’s the whole time.

Alex continued. “I have feelings for you, Kane. I know we both started out with no strings attached, and I wouldn’t change a thing over the last few years, because I’ve loved every second with you. But I’ve fallen for you, and you needed to know.”

Alex searched Kane’s eyes for any sign of anger or disappointment, but they were unreadable.

“Kezza, I have loved you since the day you cried in my arms when Dylan left you,” Kane admitted, finally smiling. 

“Oh my god,” Alex breathed, disbelieving. “I always thought you wanted it just to be sex,” he admitted.

Kane’s eyes softened. “I didn’t want to push you when your last relationship was so intense,” he explained. “I figured if it was meant to be, the time would be right one day.”

“Is that today?” Alex asked, breaking into a blinding grin.

Kane smiled, touched. “If you want to be together, Kez, I’d love that.”

Alex didn’t respond. Instead, he got out of his chair, walked around the table and sat down in Kane’s lap, catching his lips in an ecstatic kiss. 

That night, they didn’t just fuck. They made love, for the very first time. And Alex was half grateful that Finchy had knocked Kane over, because that accident had seemed to knock sense into Alex himself. This is where they belonged. Together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This pairing is new for me, hope you enjoyed it! <3
> 
> ***  
> This story is followed by [Stitches.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25761460)


End file.
